Камелеона
Камелеона ( ; вар. Камелеон, Кхамелеон) – персонаж серии файтингов Mortal Kombat, впервые появившаяся в Mortal Kombat Trilogy для приставки Nintendo 64. В версиях МКТ для приставок Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn и для домашних компьютеров, вместо неё был персонаж Хамелеон.thumb|right|335 px|Видеокарта Камелеоны История персонажа Камелеона происходит из расы разумных ящеров "Затерриан", также известных под именами "Рапторы" и "Зауриане". Когда-то давно их раса обитала на Земле, но великая война между богами почти уничтожила их расу, и оставшиеся в живых были вынуждены искать новый дом. Им стал мир, который они назвали Затерра, что в переводе значит "Новая Земля". Много позже Шао Кан узнал о Заттере. Его воины одержали победу в турнире Смертельная Битва, против лучших представителей этой расы. Затем почти все Затерриане были истреблены, кроме Рептилии, который стал последним мужским представителем расы ящеров, и Камелеоны ставшей последней женщиной из расы зауриан.Биография Камелеоны в МКТ Камелеона потратила очень много времени, чтобы найти способ убить Шао Кана и разыскать Рептилию, который всё это время был на службе у императора. Во время вторжения войск Кана в Земное Царство, Камелеона сражалась на стороне землян. Ей удалось наконец установить контакт с Рептилией и рассказать ему правду о том, что произошло с их расой. Рептилия изначально согласился помочь Камелеоне убить Шао Кана, но потом вновь попал под влияние императора и атаковал её, обратив в бегство. После этого Камелеона несколько лет бесцельно путешествовала по различным мирам, не уверенная в том, что она может сделать, чтобы остановить Шао Кана. Во время своих путешествий, ей удалось подслушать на собрание воинов о том, что скоро в Эдении появится оружие невероятной мощи и что победитель некоего сражения получит невероятную силу, равную мощи богов. Более тревожащей новостью стало то, что Шао Кан также планировал получить эту силу. Камелеона решила что не допустит, чтобы эта сила попала в руки Шао Кана; она сама найдёт это оружие и использует его, чтобы наказать императора и тех кто служил ему.Биография Камелеоны в МКА Как и все остальные персонажи, Камелеона погибла во время битвы около пирамиды Аргуса. Боевые способности Камелеона мастерски, прямо во время боя, умеет переключаться между различными боевыми стилями. Также она обладает способностью к копированию умений некоторых воинов. Как и Рептилия, Камелеона, умеет становиться невидимой. Во время своего дебюта Камелеона обладала способностями и навыками всех женщин-ниндзя которые появились в Trilogy. Камелеона оказалась весьма грозным бойцом. Так как она имела способности имитировать женщин-ниндзя, Камелеона так же имела доступ к их оружию, такому как разоранг и посох бо Джейд, саи Милины и стальные веера Китаны. Она также обладала более эффективной невидимостью, чем ее мужская копия - Хамелеон. Единственные женщины-ниндзя, у которых она еще не позаимствовала технику боя - это криомант Фрост и гемомансер Скарлет. В Armageddon ее способности сгущаются в единый набор движений, так что теперь она имеет доступ к силам всех трёх куноичи сразу, а также к способностям Тани, что подтверждает ее как одну из ниндзя. Тем не менее, Камелеона упрощена, поскольку не обладает всеми своими способностями. Также она изображена с почти невидимой кожей, заметной только в слабых очертаниях. Спецприёмы * Жёлтый всплеск: Камелеона бросает огненный шар в противника. Этот приём заимствован у Тани. (MKA) * Квадратная волна: Камелеона взлетает в воздух и атакует противника в полёте ударом кулака. Этот приём заимствован у Китаны. (MKT, MKA) * Яд с небес: Камелеона проваливается под пол и затем вылетает сверху, нанося удар ногой противнику. Этот приём заимствован у Милины. (MKT, MKA) * Тень змеи: Камелеона вращаясь, исчезает в облаке зелёного дыма и появляется за спиной у противника. Этот приём заимствован у Джейд. (MKA) Общие спецприёмы * Выстрел саями: Камелеона запускает в противника пару сай. Этот приём заимствован у Милины. (MKT) * Катящийся шар: Камелеона сворачивается в клубок и катится по земле, сбивая противника с ног. Этот приём заимствован у Милины. (MKT) * Бумеранг: Камелеона бросает в противника острый, как бритва, разоранг. Этот приём заимствован у Джейд. (MKT) * Бумеранг вниз: Камелеона бросает острый, как бритва, разоранг в колени противника. Этот приём заимствован у Джейд. (MKT) * Бумеранг вверх: Камелеона бросает острый, как бритва, разоранг в голову противника. Этот приём заимствован у Джейд. (MKT) * Теневой удар: Камелеона начинает светится зеленым и наносит удар противнику. Этот приём заимствован у Джейд. (MKT) * Бросок веера: Камелеона бросает в противника острый, как бритва, веер. Этот приём заимствован у Китаны. (MKT) * Подъём: Камелеона быстро вращает веерами, вызывая поток воздуха, который поднимает противника в воздух, открывая его для атак. Этот приём заимствован у Китаны. (MKT) Добивания В Mortal Kombat Trilogy у Камелеоны нет собственных добиваний. Как и в случае со спецприёмами и комбо, набор добиваний Камелеоны зависит от того чьи приёмы она использует в данный момент. В Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, как и все остальные персонажи, Камелеона может использовать только добивания созданные в системе Kreate-A-Fatality. Интересные факты * Костюм Камелеоны в MKT был полной копией костюма остальных девушек-ниндзя (Китаны, Милины и Джейд) за исключением того, что он был серого цвета. Также в костюме для второго игрока, у Камелеоны менялся не цвет костюма, а цвет кожи — единственный подобный случай в серии. * В МКТ во время боя Камелеона может становиться практически полностью прозрачной из-за чего её трудно увидеть на некоторых аренах. * В отличие от Хамелеона, у которого можно определить набор приёмов какого ниндзя он сейчас использует исходя из цвета его одежды, у Камелеоны определить набор приёмов, который она использует в данный момент, можно глядя только на цвет её имени в полоске жизней. * Камелеона, как и остальные три секретных персонажа в версии Mortal Kombat Trilogy для Нинтендо 64 (Шао Кан, Мотаро и Смоук-человек), появляется перед началом боя и даёт подсказки, как с ней можно сразиться, в духе подсказок Рептилии из первой игры серии. * В МКТ c Камелеоной можно сразиться в игре двумя способами. Первый способ: на фоне арены Звёздный Мост нажать вниз+Старт, когда из угла появится голова Дэна Фордена. Второй способ: открыть секретный столбик состоящий почти полностью из матчей-эндурансов. В нём Камелеона будет первым противником. Сражение с ней будет происходить на фоне Живой Лес. Стоит отметить, что первый способ почти полностью повторяет действия, которые надо совершить, чтобы сразиться со Смоуком в Mortal Kombat II. * Первоначально Хамелеон, Камелеона и Мясо не планировались ко включению в Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, так как разработчики считали их шуточными персонажами. Также не планировался к включению в игру и Мотаро, из-за сложностей связанных с созданием четырёхногого персонажа. Позже, последовав желаниям фанатов, Хамелеон, Мотаро и Мясо были включены в игру. При этом они были созданы буквально за несколько месяцев до релиза игры. Согласно чату с разработчиками Fight Night, включить Камелеону в игру не позволили временные ограничения. Чат с разработчиками Fight Night 2006 После релиза игры для PlayStation 2 и Xbox, разработчики намекнули на возможное появление Камелеоны в версии игры для новой приставки от Нинтендо Wii. * Несмотря на отсутствие в новых играх серии, Камелеона иногда упоминалась в них. Так в Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance она упоминалась в одном из текстов в Конквесте Нитары, который появлялся если провалить одно из заданий: «You must successfully learn the Kama. Khameleon would have mastered it with ease had her culture not been clubbed by Shao Kahn ages ago». Этот текст является отсылкой к песне группы Culture Club «Karma Chameleon». Также она упоминается в видеокарте Рептилии в качестве одного из его союзников. * Изначально считалось, что Камелеона появится в версии Mortal Kombat: Armageddon вышедшей на PlayStation 2 и Xbox. В сентября 2006 года Official Xbox Magazine написал о том, что этот персонаж впервые появится в 3D. Но за месяц до этого член команды разработчиков Шон Химмерик, на выставке Games Convention заявил, что Камелеоны не будет в МКА. Позже администратор форума Midway, Cinder, написал, что Камелеоны не будет в версиях игры для приставок PlayStation 2 и Xbox. Поскольку в своём посте он не упомянул версию игры для Wii, которая должна была выйти на несколько месяцев позже остальных, то некоторые люди предположили, что она всё-таки появится именно в этой версии МКА. Но через некоторое время Cinder отредактировал свой пост, убрав из него упоминания названий приставок, а ещё позже написал, что Камелеона не появится не в одной из версий МКА. Форумы Midway: тема Khameleon is not in MKA В 2007 году на выставке Winter Gamers Day Эд Бун и Шон Химмерик сказали, что Камелеона всё-таки появится в версии МКА для Wii. Решение о её включение в игру было принято из-за требований фанатов, которые хотели, чтобы в игру были включены все играбельные персонажи файтингов Mortal Kombat за всю историю серии. * В концовке Рептилии в МКА, он обнаруживает саркофаг с женщиной-затеррианкой внутри пирамиды Аргуса. Когда заттерианка очнулась, Рептилия вернулся в своё человеческое обличье и его раса снова стала процветать. Концовка Рептилии в МКА Фанаты серии выдвинули версию, что безымянная затеррианка — это Камелеона, но позднее Джон Вогель во время чата с разработчиками, сказал что это совершенно новый персонаж. * Возможно, что у Камелеона было камео в новой игре серии Mortal Kombat (2011). Во время начала турнира на Земле, среди соревнующихся бойцов, можно заметить женщину-ниндзя в серой одежде, которая выглядит, как Камелеона из MKТ. Никаких пояснений к тому, кто эта воительница, от разработчиков не поступало. *Камелеона получила камео, в виде одного из персонажей поддержки, в мобильной версии Mortal Kombat X. Галерея Kham Art MKT.png|Арт Камелеоны из МКТ Kham ver MKT.png|Версус Камелеоны из MKT Kham ren MKA.jpg|Рендер Камелеоны из МКА MK Armageddon Камелерна.JPG|Камелеона на экране выбора в MKA Kham MKXmob.png|Камелеона в мобильной версии MKX Mortal_kombat_x_ios_khameleon_card_by_wyruzzah-d8tdi4t.png|Камелеона в мобильной версии MKX Примечания en:Khameleon es:Khameleon pt:Khameleon Категория:Персонажи Mortal Kombat Trilogy Категория:Положительные персонажи Категория:Секретные персонажи Категория:Персонажи Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Категория:Персонажи серии Категория:Новые персонажи в Mortal Kombat Trilogy Категория:Женские персонажи серии Категория:Зауриане